Fair
by KatNikki
Summary: Annie hates the summer. She hates the bugs, she hates the heat, and she especially hates the sticky ice cream. Even so, perhaps going to a fair in Bertholdt's hometown isn't so bad after all. Same AU as all of my other fanfictions. BeruAni. Rated M for sexy times.


**A/N: Hi! Sorry it's been just a little bit since I've posted. School is just winding down, so it's been ****_crazy. _****Haha, anyways, I went to the fair the other day, and I got inspired by it! I thought it'd be adorable to see these two dorks go on a trip to the fair and be fluffy. Because I'm also a dork and I eat this stuff up.  
Also, haha, this is a lemon. Well, it turns into one. And it's my second time writing a lemon, so I have no idea if I did a good job or if I'm just shitty at being sexy. ; u ; Please let me know what you think! I really gave it a good shot, so lemme know what you think. Please review if you have the time. 33**

* * *

"Annie, are you having fun?"

Annie can feel the scowl etching itself into her features as the gentle giant beside her stammers. _Fun? _She thinks, taking a lick of her chocolate ice cream. Her straw hair is plastered to her forehead, melted ice cream making her sweaty hands sticky with sugar and salt. When she goes to inhale, she feels as though her lungs are filling with water and tar, the cigarette smoke burning the insides of her nostrils. She looks at her arms and legs, which are thoroughly raw from the sun and whatever bugs have been flying around her head since six that evening. Her eyes are tired, and, although she hasn't looked in a mirror for a good few hours, she knows they're probably bloodshot. The ice cream is lack luster, too; it's too soft for her liking, and the chocolate taste is overbearing.

In other words, no. She's not having any fun.

She knows, though, that this big oaf beside her must see that. He shifts slightly, wiping the sweat off his red cheeks with one hand while eclipsing hers with his other. "I'm sorry; we can go home if you want!" He's still stuttering, and it annoys her. She looks up at him, her glare a little harsher than she means. "…O-or not." He breaks eye contact with her, trying to find something else to train his gaze on, though he fails and his eyes fall back on her. _He stares too much._

"We've been waiting in this line for fifteen minutes, and _now _you want to leave?" Annie's teeth are gritted and he tenses. "If I wanted to leave," She begins matter of factually, moving her head forward to give her neck a break. "I would have told you so, Bertholdt. You should know that by now." She doesn't have to look to know that he's nodding obediently just like always. She softens a little. After all, he was just trying to be nice. She doesn't have to be so mean, does she? Annie inhales deeply. "Besides, I've always wanted to go on a Ferris wheel. We never had fairs back in the city – too crowded. They had them on the outskirts, though. I just couldn't go."

"Really?" Bertholdt's voice perks up as if she's just patted his head. "I used to come to these every year! When I was little, Reiner and I…" She chances a glance at his face as he keeps talking, getting a glimpse of his soft smile. She sighs; she can't say that she's not having fun with him around. Even if she's itchy from all these bug bites, there's a sun rash erupting on her shoulders, the ice cream isn't that great, and she's so sweaty and smelly it's not even funny anymore, spending time with Bertholdt was sometimes worth it. Even if it meant going to his hometown for a silly fair she wasn't too interested in. _If it's important to you, _Bertholdt's words echo through her mind. _then of course I'll go. That's what… what boyfriends do, right?_

Annie lets a smile warm her lips as she takes a bite of her cone. Though she's been lost in thoughts, she still hears the words that practically fall out of Bertholdt's mouth. "…Reiner would always make me go on all of the new coasters. There was this one I remember pretty well, though, because… I, well, I got sick afterwards." He laughs, embarrassed but without the usual nervousness.

"Oh?" She says lightly, feeling the chocolate on her upper lip with her fingers.

"Yeah…" He steps forward as the line shortens. "We had just eaten these fried oreos or something from one of the vendors. They kind of made my stomach queasy, but before I could say anything, Reiner said he wanted to ride this new coaster. I don't remember the name of it, but it was a big circle that went around and around and would stop you from time to time upside down. I…uh… well…" He trails off, rubbing the back of his neck. "When we got off the ride, I started throwing up everywhere. A police officer had to come escort us to our car because I couldn't move away from the trash can."

Annie feels a snicker bubble within her, and she lets it erupt. The laugh feels good to let go, eclipsing the sticky heat surrounding her and instead letting some warmth spread through her hardened heart. "Sounds like fun." She says. "How'd Reiner react to that?"

"Oh, you know Reiner." Bertholdt laughs along with her. "He was worried, and he tried to get me some medicine, but it didn't really work too well. I just had to sleep it off." He pauses. "I didn't really mind, though, as long as I could be with Reiner."

Annie looks up at the Ferris wheel as they step to the front of the gate, letting his words soak in. It has never been a secret to her that Bertholdt has anxiety issues that are best quelled by Reiner and sometimes herself, though Reiner is usually better about knowing how to help while she's still learning. Even though his anxiety has started to subside, it's still there, and he still clings to both of them whenever he can for fear that if he lets go, he may not be able to stand. It is weak – after all, he is always swept up by the flow – but human. Incredibly human.

She adores that, even if she never admitted it.

When they step into the Ferris wheel and the haggard but kindly man shuts the bar that keeps them in place, Annie uses the silent time to look at Bertholdt as she nibbles on the still crisp edges of her ice cream cone. He's darker now that the sun has looked down on him all day in a way that brings out his mossy eyes. The sweat is running down his face, but he's ignoring it, instead focusing on the pretty sunset. His features are soft – almost squishy, just like he is – but tight, his thin arm nestled right next to hers, his sausage fingers intertwined with her tiny ones. As she finishes her ice cream cone, her body acts on instinct: Her head falls and rests on his shoulder.

She can feel his eyes boring down into her and the look that they give her. She can hear the startled gasp that passes his lips and his heart that's now beating twice as fast as she scoots closer. Even after two years, he's still surprised that Annie would move so close to him, to be so intimate with him, especially in the heat of summer when he knows how much she hates the heat. She can feel the smirk playing at her lips as she hears him clear his throat, feeling him lean and contort to rest his head on top of hers. There's a sense of accomplishment that comes with being able to read someone like a book.

As they go around and around, Annie's hand moves to Bertholdt's knee. It's knobby, and she can feel the grooves and indents in it, scars from stories he hasn't yet told her. Even if she can still read him like a book, there's still a fascination there. For every story he tells, there are two more waiting in the back of his mind that he'll bring out later, when given the right conditions. That trepidation of nearly everything in the world will never disappear, no matter how well he got to know Annie. She's okay with that, though. She is, as Reiner referred to her at least, the queen of secrets after all. If Bertholdt is somewhat taciturn, Annie is tight lipped to the maximum. Although, he isn't the only one who is so easily read. If she's learned anything, it's that he's caught onto all those little cues she sends.

Annie's hand has wandered with her thoughts, and she realizes it once she hears him inhale so sharply. A smile is pulling at the corner of her lips as she feels something stiff beneath her fingertips. She lets her hand slip and slide, teasing around his jeans as his body tenses. He slowly goes for her hand and puts his own over hers. "Not here…" He murmurs to her quietly, stuttering all the way. In reply, she lets out a small laugh, respecting his wishes by pulling her hand into her lap.

"How about the car?" She asks, her eyes tracing his figure before meeting his. His face is red like a tomato, an ever so slight pulse from the pronounced vein in his neck. His Adam's apple bobs and he nods, wiping a bit of sweat off his forehead.

When they get off the Ferris wheel, Bertholdt walks rather awkwardly to cover himself, though Annie marches on. He sometimes speaks up to plead her to slow her pace, though his voice strains and cracks despite his attempts at control. Even as they reach their car and she pushes him into the backseat, he carefully on does the button of his jeans, meticulously pulling at the zipper that gets stuck so easily. Annie smiles from the seat beside him, at first only teasing him from atop his boxers with agonizingly slow strokes. His breath hitches when she lets one of her sticky fingers inside the flap of his boxers, running it up and down.

Annie doesn't stay so slow for long; she's a woman of action, after all. She's quick to rip off his boxers, to let her fingers massage and caress him faster and more freely than before. She sees him cover his mouth and muffle a groan that sounds vaguely like her name. Her own heart pounds steady in her ears as she hears him beg for more, her fingers going to explore around him. There are hot spots she always hits, and others that she finds by sheer luck, but they all elicit a similar response: a gasp, a buck, a moan, or any combination of the three. Perhaps tonight he's just tightly wired, or perhaps she's gotten lucky a lot, but he seems more intense than any other time she's seen him.

She studies his face for a moment, letting her fingers do the work on her own. Even though she knows that she doesn't look her best – she looked in the mirror before getting in the car; her cheeks are already peeling and her hair is so frizzy that it's like she stuck her finger in a light socket – yet his eyes, for whatever reason, are trained on her. They say so much about him, especially when he closes them as she teases his tip again. _You're beautiful. _They say, echoing all the words he's ever said to her before. _You're incredible. You're so strong. I'm so lucky. Thank you for being by my side, even when I'm being silly. I adore you. I want you._

_I love you._

Annie falters for a moment, and Bertholdt looks at her again, moving his hand just enough to reveal a bright smile. She can't help but return a small one. "Sit up." She says, although it's more commanding than she intends. He obeys willingly, although curious, his head contorting against the roof as he puts his knees on the middle seat. She twists and examines him quietly, planning her course of action. When she starts to stroke him again, she sees his eyes start to close before they snap open again. She's running her tongue up and down and over the folds of him, feeling every vein along him with it. He's saying her name breathlessly, his hand touching the back of her head. She loves the way he feels so much and the way his strange smell of deodorant and sweat mixes in her nostrils. She loves how his voice only says her name and the special ring he adds on the end when she does something he likes. She loves how nervously excited he is, how much he trusts her, and how much that makes her want to trust him. She loves the vulnerability he lets show when she's around. It convinces her to let him see that vulnerability insider herself, too.

Annie takes him into her mouth, carefully avoiding her teeth. Bertholdt shudders beneath her.

The rhythm he likes is difficult to find. She at first starts slow which reduces him to soft pants and the occasional groan, but when she picks up the pace, he has to put his hand over his mouth again because he's moaning her name much too load. She squeezes his thighs with her small hands, and his breath hitches. As she pulls and runs her canines along him briefly, she can feel him shaking. The moaning starts to die as she goes faster, his breath mirroring her pace until it hitches again, stopping in his throat as she sucks him at the end.

Annie opens the door a slight bit to spit, taking a drink to get the taste out of her mouth. Bertholdt looks embarrassed, stammering some apology for not warning her beforehand or whatever. She just holds up her hand. "I don't mind." She says. "I'm just not a swallower." He stares at her for a moment with those eyes again, the ones that say all of the things that she'd never admit she wanted to hear. Then, without warning, he leans down and kisses her softly, pulling her in close. He murmurs something against her lips.

"I love you so much."

Annie stops for a moment, her fingers still pressed to his face. She examines his features and hears everything she wants to say in her head. Then, without warning, he leans down and kisses her softly, pulling her in close. He murmurs something against her lips.

"I love you so much."

Annie stops for a moment, her fingers still pressed to his face. She examines his features and hears everything she wants to say in her head. _You're beautiful. You're incredible. You're so human. I'm so lucky. Thank you for being by my side, even when I don't deserve it. I adore you. I want you. _

"Yeah… Love you, too, Bertholdt."

* * *

**Reviews plz? 'cause you love me? ; u ; 33**


End file.
